


Submit

by morganoconner



Series: Collared [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, M/M, Soul Bond, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a position Dean never figured he'd be in. He should really know better by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gilesbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilesbabe/gifts).



> This is part of my Collared 'verse, but can be read on its own (especially if you don't like the Sam/Gabriel pairing), though you may want to take a quick peak at the original Dean/Castiel outtake story, Bind, just to fill in a few small gaps. ;)
> 
> I haven't touched this verse in a very long time, so I sincerely apologize for any inconsistencies.

"Remember when you told me you 'didn't need an accessory to prove I belonged to you'?" Dean asks, eyeing the thing in Castiel's hand with a deep frown. "I mean, I swear we were actually talking about this sort of thing specifically, and I told you no, no way, no how." Actually, he'd pleaded, but that's neither here nor there.

Castiel raises an eyebrow at him, fingers skimming the smooth metal band in his grasp. "Dean, it's not as though I could have anticipated the fae kidnapping our brothers. I already told you I would go alone to rescue them, but if you insist on coming, then you must do so in a fashion that proves to them you are under my control and protection." He shrugs. "This is the only way."

"Seriously?" Dean asks, lips twisting unhappily. "I mean, _seriously?_ There's nothing else?"

"Well…" Castiel pauses thoughtfully. "You could be stripped naked and fully marked with Enochian sigils detailing the nature of our bond. Though I'm not sure they wouldn't still require the collar, so really –"

"Jesus, I get it." Dean glares, folding his arm petulantly. "I don't like this."

"You have made that abundantly clear," Castiel says, rolling his eyes. "Would you find it more palatable if I made it an order?"

Dean swallows hard at that, because he's felt the compulsion of an order from the angel in the four years they've been bound. He knows how eager his body becomes to obey, and he knows the pleasure that rolls through his soul when Castiel is pleased with him for doing so. It scares him, every time, but he loves it, too. Craves it, and even though he'd never admit such a thing, he knows that Castiel knows it. 

So instead of answering verbally, he gives Castiel a challenging look.

Castiel steps forward, eyes dark as they rove over Dean's face. The collar he's holding gleams in the low light. "Dean," he says, his voice deeper and rougher than it was only a moment ago. Already it rings in Dean's ears, echoes right down to his bones and he can't suppress the shudder. Castiel's lips twitch. "You will wear this."

Dean can't catch his breath, knees trembling from the heat that spreads through him as he tilts his head, baring his throat to Castiel. Castiel's eyes are smoldering when he takes another step forward and unclasps the circlet, placing it gently against the skin of Dean's neck.

Dean doesn't notice the warmth at first. He's too desperate, whimpering when Castiel hesitates because he needs it, he _has_ to wear it. _Close it_ , he begs silently. _Do it. Prove who I belong to_. No longer Dean Winchester, hunter, but now only Dean, who has no title except that which Castiel gives him, whose fate is meaningless unless Castiel tells him otherwise.

Castiel closes the metal band with a snap, catches Dean in his arms when Dean's legs give out. "There now," he soothes. "Dean, you're all right. You're perfect. You've done so well."

Dean feels completely boneless, wrung out with the bliss still washing through him, cleansing him. Later, he knows, he'll flush red with shame at the way he's acting now, but Castiel won't let him wallow in it for long, he never does. Castiel knows, better than most, that sometimes Dean _needs_ this, needs to submit, needs to not be the guy in charge sometimes. He'll be embarrassed, tremendously so, but he also knows how much this is like a balm to his soul when it happens.

Even the collar doesn't seem too bad, now that the deed is done. Thin and lightweight and already skin-warm, he can barely tell he's wearing it.

Castiel presses a kiss into Dean's hair, then turns him gently in his arms so Dean can see the mirror on the wall across the room. So he can take in the picture they make. Castiel's arms are wound around him from behind, one hand splayed against Dean's stomach, keeping him steady, and the other grazing his collarbone, stopping just shy of brushing the band at his throat.

Dean's breath catches at the sight. He leans into Castiel's hold, bringing his own hand up to twine with the one at his middle. He twists enough to look into Castiel's eyes, finds the angel already looking back.

"I admit," Castiel says softly. "I think I like this more than I believed I would."

"Yeah?" Dean's voice comes out hoarse. "Guess it's not so bad. For special occasions, maybe. Birthdays and stuff."

Castiel's mouth twitches at the corners. "Of course, Dean. Special occasions."

Dean's in serious danger of forgetting that they had a reason for this, fire burning in his belly at Castiel's proximity and the hunger in his eyes, so he forces his knees steady and pulls away, swatting at Castiel. "Brothers kidnapped. Rescue first. Then sex."

"Mhmm," Castiel murmurs agreeably. He reaches out to touch his fingers to Dean's forehead, ready to whisk them to the fae fortress, but just before he makes contact, he pauses, tilts his head. "How fast are you going to ask me to remove that after the rescue, anyway?"

Dean blinks, then grins, anticipation already simmering. "Well," he says thoughtfully. "Maybe not _right_ away."

Castiel's answering smile is downright wicked. At least Dean can be content knowing that however much he's changed in four years, he's corrupted the angel just as much.


End file.
